


Burning Down The House

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their parents gone for the weekend, Finn thinks it's a good idea to throw a party. Kurt isn't so sure about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Down The House

“So, we'll be back on Sunday. Late afternoon. Just don't burn the house down while we're gone, okay?”

“We'll be fine, dad,” Kurt assures him.

“Yeah, don't worry about us,” Finn adds, smiling first at Burt and then his mom. “You two just have fun.”

“Yes, have a great weekend,” Kurt says, while they're all hugging each other goodbye before Burt and Carole get into their car and drive off into the sunset.

“So, party tonight?” Finn asks, as the tail lights of their parents' car fade into the distance.

“What?” Kurt stares at him incredulously. “No.”

“Well...” Finn hesitates, looking a little sheepish. “I kind of already invited everyone over.”

“Well, un-invite them, then.”

“Oh, come on man, we're having the house to ourselves for the entire weekend. What were you gonna do, read a book or something lame like that?”

Kurt glares at him. “However lame my plans might have been, at least I wasn't going to invite a bunch of people over to tear the place apart.”

“It's just the people from glee club. Nothing's gonna happen.”

Kurt groans. Right. Because nothing ever happens at a party. “You could have told me. Why am I the last person to know about this? I live here, Finn.”

“You just would have said no.”

“Well. You're right about that." He sighs audibly. "Mostly because I already had other plans for the weekend. Blaine was gonna come over later and-”

“Dude, that's perfect.” Finn beams at him. “I was gonna ask you to invite him anyway.”

Kurt exhales slowly and counts to ten in his head while Finn is walking back to the house. There's just no way he's gonna win this, is there?

**

“I need you to come over right now.” He traps the phone between his ear and shoulder while he drapes a blanket over the couch in the living room, hoping to protect it from any stains his friends might leave there tonight.

“What's going on? You sound worried.”

He is, but hearing Blaine's voice helps a little. “My idiot of a stepbrother-”

“Hey, I can hear you,” Finn shouts from the other room.

“ _Shut. Up. Finn!_ ” Kurt yells back, before turning his attention back to the phone. “He decided to throw a party without telling me about it until ten minutes ago.” Blaine is silent and Kurt switches the phone to his other ear. “Are you still there?”

“Do. Not. _Ever_ yell into the phone like that again.” Blaine's voice sounds a little breathless. “I think I've gone momentarily deaf.”

“I'm sorry,” Kurt says, catching sight of Finn who has just re-entered the room with an assortment of keys in all shapes and sizes, and he's heading towards... oh no. “Will you please come over, Blaine? I kind of need you here.”

“It's gonna take a while, but I'll be there, don't worry.”

Kurt throws his phone down on the couch and turns to Finn. “What are those keys for?”

“Um, look, dude, it's a party, and I thought-”

“We're not going to break into our parents' liquor cabinet.” Kurt crosses his arms in front of his chest, giving his brother a stern look. “You wanna have a party, fine. But I will not have people throwing up all over the place.”

“It's a _party_. There has to be booze.”

“Absolutely not.”

“But-”

“No. No way. Who's gonna clean up the mess in the morning?”

The doorbell rings and Finn hurries off to get it and Kurt feels like he has steam coming out of his ears like a cartoon figure. All he wanted was a quiet weekend at home. He just wanted to have his boyfriend over, maybe work on his musical, and then someone goes and turns his house into a freaking night club. Fantastic.

“Where do you want me to put this?” Puck enters the room, carrying a large, cylindrical, silvery object.

“Oh my god, a keg? Are you freaking kidding me?” Kurt gasps.

“Well, this is kind of heavy, so...”

“Just put it on the table right there,” Finn calls from the hallway.

“Right. Lauren's on her way over, too, she's bringing the tequila,” Puck shouts back. “Do you have lemons?”

Kurt buries his face in his hands and prays for the night to be over already.

**

“Hey there,” Blaine greets him as Kurt opens the door. “I take it the party has started without me already?”

Kurt grabs him by the collar of his jacket and pulls him in for a rather desperate kiss. “I'm so glad you're here. They're all insane.”

He remembers the last party he and Blaine went to, that memorable night in Rachel's basement, and how Blaine himself had caught a bad case of insanity that night.

None of that tonight, though, he thinks, and seeing how everyone is watching them from the living room, he kisses Blaine again just because he can.

He's only marginally aware of the cheering and clapping and whistling in the background, because he kind of needs all of his energy and focus for this right now.

Blaine is swaying a little when they break apart and Kurt finds himself gasping for breath as well.

“What was that?” Blaine asks. And because kissing like that is usually reserved for horizontal positions behind closed doors, Kurt understands his confusion.

“I'm just really glad you're here,” he says, because he believes that saying _I'm just marking my territory_ would probably be taking it a bit too far.

**

As Puck and Lauren haven't been the only people to show up bearing gifts, there is quite a selection of alcoholic beverages assembled on their living room table. Kurt is just debating whether or not he should hide some of them so this doesn't get too out of control, when his stepbrother appears next to him, wearing an even wider grin than usual, looking slightly glassy-eyed.

“Hey, man.” Finn says. “Having fun?”

Kurt glances skeptically at the contents of Finn's paper cup. “You aren't drinking, are you?”

“Of course I'm drinking,” Finn answers. “Aren't you?”

“No.” Kurt shakes his head, feeling rather annoyed. He still can't think of this as a good idea. “But thanks for first inviting everyone over and then leaving me to be the one who has to stay sober in order to keep people from trashing the place. You're a good brother.”

“You're welcome,” Finn says, obviously not listening. “This is so great. Everyone's having so much fun. Do you think Rachel is having fun? She looks happy, right?”

Kurt looks over to where Rachel is sitting on the couch, clutching a drink and wearing the mopiest expression Kurt has ever seen on her.

“Oh yes, she looks beside herself with joy.”

“I'm doing this thing now where I'm giving her space, you know?” Finn explains. “Because last time we were together she always got annoyed with me when I did too much. I've been ignoring her for half an hour now, do you think I should ask her if she needs another drink, or is it too soon?”

Kurt sighs, and, grabbing Finn by the shoulders, shoves him in Rachel's direction. “No, I don't think it's too soon. You should definitely go over to her now.”

**

It's not long before someone decides that it's time for karaoke, and he has to convince them that, no, using the coffee table as a stage is not a good idea and, yes, they can really do without a stage tonight and, no, the music doesn't have to be so loud people will be able to hear it three streets away.

Rachel gives the first performance of the evening, impressing them with a fiery version of My Fair Lady's “Show Me.” She's looking at Finn the entire time – well, scowling at him, actually – and Kurt turns away so they don't see him laugh. Rachel can really communicate things through music. Too bad Finn doesn't seem to get it.

He is a little surprised when Sam and Mercedes go next, both a little drunk already, singing “River of Dreams.” An odd choice for them, Kurt thinks at first, but they really make it work. They seem to be having a lot of fun with it and there's that way they look at each other and... oh. He smiles to himself. He will definitely have to talk to Mercedes sometime soon. Tonight, if possible.

People start dancing and he feels Blaine standing next to him and slips an arm around his waist. “This is kind of nice,” he has to admit.

“It's our first party as a couple.”

“You're right.” He hadn't even thought of that until now.

Blaine kisses his cheek and smiles at him. “We should sing next.”

Kurt hesitates a moment, but then he sees Rachel striding towards them, eyes fixed on Blaine with a determined look on her face, and he takes his boyfriend's hand and leads him over to the empty space between the couch and the book shelf that is their stage for tonight.

They sing “Lay All Your Love On Me,” and he feels like they're really bringing the house down. Except, not literally, _please_.

And a few minutes later, when he finds himself dancing with Blaine while Finn is belting out “The Final Countdown,” and he's actually laughing and starting to really enjoy this, that tiny voice in his head that's been screaming at him to _make sure that no one touches anything they're not supposed to, turn the music down, remind people not to spill their drinks on the couch cushions_ becomes almost inaudible.

That is, until Puck yells “food fight” and starts throwing lemon slices at people.

**

Kurt finally catches Mercedes alone in the kitchen and the happy look on her face is confirmation enough for him that he didn't just imagine things earlier.

“You and Sam?” he asks, grinning widely.

She smiles and covers her face with one hand in an attempt to hide. “Was it that obvious?”

“I'm really happy for you.” He bounces over to her, clapping his hands together. “This is so great, now we both have boyfriends.

She laughs and he just has to hug her tight for a moment, because she's his best friend and she deserves this so much.

“We should go on a double date. You and Sam with me and Blaine.”

Mercedes hesitates. “Well, you know, with Sam's financial situation and everything...”

“Right.” Kurt thinks about it for a moment. “No, you know what? Not a problem. We'll all have dinner here. I'll cook. Next weekend?”

Mercedes beams at him. “I'll help you with the cooking. That part's non-negotiable,” she adds, as Kurt opens his mouth to protest. “And I have to ask Sam first, obviously.”

“Oh, I'm sure he won't be able to resist you if you ask him nicely enough.” Kurt raises an eyebrow suggestively.

“You're awful,” Mercedes laughs and punches him in the arm lightly. “And, anyway, don't you have to talk to Blaine before you set up a double date for the two of you?”

Kurt shakes his head and dismisses the argument with a wave of his hand. “I have my methods of persuasion. Also, he likes you, he won't say no.”

They both stand with their back against the kitchen counter, and Mercedes leans her head against Kurt's shoulder. “Remember that time around Valentine's Day, when we were having that sleep-over at Rachel's, and we were all single?”

“Oh yeah,” Kurt laughs. “That kind of sucked.”

“Look at us now,” Mercedes sighs, and he hears the smile in her voice.

Kurt grins. “Remember that time when you thought you had a crush on me?”

Mercedes shoves him away from her, laughing. “Sometimes, I don't even know why I'm friends with you,” she says, but then she hugs him again before she goes to find Sam.

**

“You made out with Brittany? How come I didn't know about this?”

Kurt groans and buries his face in his hands. “That was ages ago. I can't believe she told you.”

“So it's true?” Blaine gives him an amused look. “I wouldn't have pictured her as your type.”

“You kissed Rachel, remember?”

“Well, yeah, but I was drunk.”

“You weren't drunk the second time.”

“I didn't kiss her the second time, she kissed me. You made out with Brittany. Sober.”

Kurt sighs and promises to himself that he will find a way to get back at Brittany for this. “I was confused.”

“Confused enough to make out with Brittany?”

“It's a long story,” Kurt says. He _so_ doesn't want to talk about this now.

“It's just... you and Brittany.” Blaine shakes his head, staring at a spot right past Kurt's head, a far-away expression on his face.

“Oh my god.” Kurt punches his shoulder. “You're not picturing me making out with her, are you?”

“How was it? Is she a better kisser than me? I hear she has a lot of experience. Did you learn anything from her that you've been hiding from me? Anything you could teach me?” Blaine leans in until their faces are inches apart. “You know how eager I am to learn.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and pushes him away. “You're impossible.”

“That's why you love me,” Blaine answers, pulling him close again. “Now show me what I've missed out on so far.”

**

“What the hell are you doing?” Kurt asks, trying to make his voice rise above the sound of Lauren hammering on the bathroom door and yelling at the top of her lungs.

“Mike and Tina have been in there forever and it's our turn now,” she explains as if he's supposed to know what that means.

“Whose turn for what?”

“Dude, seriously, we need to set a time limit for this or something,” Puck exclaims, pounding his fist against the door and yelling “Get a move on, already.”

Kurt gasps, finally catching on to what is going on here. “You're... you... are you serious? _Finn_ ,” he shouts, “get over here, _now!_ ”

“What's going on, man?” Finn looks from Kurt to Lauren to Puck and back at Kurt, trying to figure out what this is about now.

“Are you aware of what's going on in our bathroom?” Kurt feels like he's finally had enough of this night already.

“What do you mean... oh. Are Tina and Mike still in there?” He sighs. “Not cool.”

“This ends, _now_ ,” Kurt says firmly. “I _use_ that bathroom.”

“Dude, you're totally overreacting,” Puck tells him. “We're teenagers. We have needs.”

Kurt rolls his eyes for what feels like the five-hundredth time this night – seriously, he has to stop doing this, it's already giving him a headache – and turns to Finn. “Would you please do something to put a stop to this?”

“What do you want me to do?” Finn looks at a complete loss. “Go in there with them?”

“Well, if you have to,” Kurt answers.

“All right, I don't mind,” Lauren shrugs. “He can watch, if he thinks he can handle it.”

Puck looks at her adoringly. “Baby, you're the best.”

Kurt wants to say something, but somehow his brain just doesn't seem to process language anymore and he feels like running headfirst into the nearest wall. What has he ever done to deserve this?

“Everything okay?” Blaine is next to him all of a sudden, slipping a hand into his and intertwining their fingers.

“They... they are... _everyone_ is... I'm the one who has to _clean that bathroom tomorrow!_ ”

“I think I'm gonna need you to dance with me now,” Blaine decides, tugging at his hand. “You don't seem to be having enough fun tonight.”

Kurt wants to say something, but Lauren and Puck are back to yelling at the closed door of the downstairs bathroom and Finn is talking to Artie and he gives up and just lets Blaine drag him away.

**

“No one else is dancing, Blaine,” Kurt complains as his boyfriend sways him to the sound of something incredibly slow, arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

“So?” Blaine tilts his head to place a kiss against Kurt's neck.

“They're all just... watching us, I think.” Kurt can basically feel their eyes on them and he's torn somewhere between pride for dancing in front of everyone with his boyfriend and embarrassment for dancing in front of everyone with his boyfriend _while no one else is dancing_.

“They all wish they could be as awesome as we are.”

Kurt closes his eyes and leans into Blaine, deciding that what he truly wants to feel right now is pride. And happiness. Because he _is_ happy.

It's just that no one else is dancing and he doesn't know what's going on in that bathroom now, and maybe he should hide a few of the wine bottles anyway, because he doesn't want anyone to get too drunk, and maybe the music really is too loud after all, the neighbors can probably hear everything...

No, he tells himself, he needs to let it go now. Five minutes. He can have five minutes for dancing. Because this really _is_ nice.

Until the slow song comes to an end and a fast dance number is blaring from the speakers and suddenly everyone's on their feet, dancing and singing – or yelling – along to the music.

People start bumping into them as they just stand in the middle of the room, Blaine just looks at him with _that_ expression, head tilted to the side, and then he just grabs Kurt's hands and starts spinning him, whirling them around the room until Kurt is laughing harder than he's laughed all day, moving with Blaine to the music through the crowd of his friends.

Sam and Mercedes dance past them, and he catches her eyes for a second and the happiness on her face warms his heart.

Finn is dancing with himself, completely out of control, giving a whole new meaning to the phrase 'dance like nobody's watching.' Kurt is a little afraid that he might hurt himself – or somebody else, for that matter, because he's waving his arms around like a crazy person – but, he decides, it's not his problem right now.

Rachel is sitting in a corner by herself looking daggers at Finn, and Kurt debates going over to her to make her dance with him and Blaine, or maybe just shove Finn at her and have him end this stupid space thing right here and now, but, again, not really his problem.

By the way, it's just solving itself, because Artie is rolling over to her, talking to her, and then Rachel casts a last, long, poisonous look at Finn, who doesn't even notice, and gets up to dance. With Artie.

Well, mostly she's just spinning his wheelchair in circles until Artie is slightly green in the face, but he doesn't ask Rachel to stop and Kurt suspects it may have something to do with Brittany and Santana, who are grinding together to the beat of the music in the middle of the living room.

“Dude, what's going on there?” Kurt jumps, because over the noise of the music and Blaine's hands still whirling him around, he hadn't realized Finn was standing next to them until he was yelling in his ear.

“What do you mean?”

“Them!” Finn points at Artie and Rachel, an exasperated look on his face.

“Nothing's going on there, Finn, it's just that you didn't ask her to dance and Artie did,” Kurt shouts back over the music.

“I think she just wants to make you jealous,” Blaine adds, always trying to help.

Finn shakes his head. “I asked her to dance half an hour ago and she said she was fine, and she would rather go get some air. So I let her go. I haven't seen her since. I didn't realize she was back.”

Kurt exchanges a look with Blaine, before turning back towards Finn.

“She told you she needed some air and you sent her out by herself?” Kurt forces himself to talk slowly. No more alcohol for Finn, ever, he decides.

“Yeah. Told her I'd get her another drink in the meantime.”

“Go ask her to dance now,” Blaine suggests. “Artie looks like he could use a break anyway.”

“I guess I probably should,” Finn agrees, shrugging, and walks away.

“Your friends are very entertaining,” Blaine tells Kurt as soon as Finn is out of earshot.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and sags against Blaine's chest, shaking with silent laughter.

**

He breathes a sigh of relief as he closes the door behind them. The night air is cool against his face and the music is reduced to a low background noise.

“How much longer do you think this is going to take?” he asks, leaning back against the cold wall of his parents' house, closing his eyes for just a second.

“I don't know,” Blaine answers. “A while, I guess. They're all having fun.”

Kurt nods and opens his eyes. “Yes, and that's great, but they're having fun in _my house_ , in which I had plans with my boyfriend tonight.”

“Plans?” Blaine grins and meets his eyes, stepping closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. “Care to elaborate?”

Kurt laughs and pulls him into a quick hug. “I meant, like, watching a movie together on the couch in the living room.”

“And after that?”

“Mm, I don't know,” Kurt leans back against the wall, keeping his arms around Blaine and giving him his most seductive look. “How do you feel about Monopoly?”

“Really? Don't you think we're moving a bit too fast here?” Blaine slides his hands down to Kurt's hips and lets them rest there.

“Fine. Scrabble it is, then,” Kurt sighs.

Blaine lets out a dramatic sigh. “I can't believe I'm missing out on an evening like that. Here we are having fun at a party while we could be alone somewhere making words out of small lettered plastic tiles.”

“I know,” Kurt answers, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. “We're alone _now_ , though.”

He pulls back slightly, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

Blaine closes the final distance between them, his lips touching Kurt's in a feather-light kiss.

Kurt slides his arms around Blaine's neck, relishing the moment.

Blaine is the one to pull back first, keeping his arms firmly around Kurt, and Kurt feels a shiver run through his body as their eyes meet.

“Hey,” Blaine says.

“Hey,” Kurt says back.

“Is this how you play Scrabble? I think I can't remember the rules.”

“Let me remind you,” Kurt whispers against his mouth and then they are kissing again, deeper this time, and Kurt never, ever wants to stop.

Because Blaine's lips move perfectly against his own and they're breathing together and moving together and then Blaine steps that little bit closer and their hips are connecting _just so_...

He forgets the party and the people in his house and the fact that he has to be responsible and... everything.

He just has to touch and feel and live forever in this moment because it feels so good, the way their bodies are pressed together, rubbing against each other in their own rhythm that has nothing to do with the music they can hear from inside the house...

And he lifts one leg and wraps it around Blaine's waist because it feels like the thing to do right now and he can feel Blaine's hand on his thigh and --

“Hey guys, what are you doing?”

They jump and freeze because they didn't even hear the door opening, and now light is streaming out onto the front porch and Puck is standing there, grinning brightly, swaying a little.

Kurt lets out a moan and lets his head fall back against the wall, his leg still around Blaine and Blaine's hand on his hip.

“Blaine is teaching me self-defense,” he snaps.

“Really?” Puck looks intrigued. “You mean, like that cool stuff they do in the movies? Can you teach me too? That would make me so much more bad-ass than I already am.”

Kurt sighs, disentangling himself from Blaine. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Just wanted to know if you have any more paper cups,” Puck answers. “I kind of sat on mine and I could use a new one.”

**

“It's been lovely,” Rachel says, slurring the words only slightly, sliding into her ridiculously colorful coat.

“You're not staying over?” Finn looks confused. “But I thought-”

“You thought what?” Rachel spins around so fast, Kurt's surprised she doesn't fall over, considering how much she's had to drink. “I really don't know what could have possibly given you the idea that I would ever let you anywhere near me again after tonight.”

“What? What have I done now? First I'm too grabby, now I'm... what? I don't know what you want.” Finn sounds almost desperate.

“Well, I don't appreciate being _ignored_ all night, while having to watch everyone around me making out with someone...”

Kurt decides to tune them out, turning away from the scene and cuddling up closer to Blaine who's sitting next to him on the stairs. “Thank you for not deciding to give me some space tonight,” he sighs.

Blaine lifts his head from Kurt's shoulder and looks at him questioningly. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, its just... Finn and Rachel.” Kurt giggles. “Apparently she wanted to take things slow, and Finn – genius that he is – translated that into ignoring the fact that she exists. He calls it _giving her space_. That's what he was freaking out about earlier.”

Blaine sits up a little so he can see Finn and Rachel and shakes his head. “I actually feel kind of bad for them.”

Kurt squeezes his leg and presses a quick kiss to his temple. “You're right. Wait for me here, I'll be back in a minute.”

He stands up and walks down the stairs, to where Rachel is now openly yelling at a rather perplexed-looking Finn.

“You're coming with me, now,” Kurt declares, grabbing Rachel's arm and dragging her with him towards the kitchen.

“What? No! Hey, let _go of me_ ,” Rachel protests, which Kurt chooses to ignore completely.

Santana and Brittany are in the kitchen, pressed together against the counter, giggling and apparently very drunk.

Kurt clears his throat loudly, and, when that doesn't help, taps Santana on the shoulder to get her attention. “Could you excuse us for a minute, ladies?”

“We were just gonna go home, anyway,” Brittany answers, sliding a hand out from under Santana's excuse for a shirt.

“Yeah, we kind of have more important places to be right now,” Santana adds and the two of them stumble out of the kitchen, leaning against each other for support. Kurt hears them say goodbye to Finn out in the hallway. 

“Great party. Too bad you're not gonna get laid tonight,” Santana shouts at Finn, and Kurt turns to Rachel, because he doesn't really want to hear Finn's answer to that.

“Don't be mad at him,” he says.

“He hardly said a word to me all night, and when I tried to kiss him he ran out of the room. _Literally._ I'm pretty sure I have the right to be mad at him after that.”

“He... what?” Kurt presses his hands to his eyes. Surviving this party and saving his awkward brother's relationship all in one night suddenly seems like a bit too much for him to handle. “He means well, okay? He just doesn't want to pressure you into anything.”

“He _ran out of the room._ ”

Kurt shrugs. “Evidently, that wasn't the smartest thing he could have done, but he really cares about you. He told me he was trying to give you the time you needed to readjust to all of this after you've been apart for so long.” He thinks it's okay to improve Finn's own explanation just a little, just for the sake of moving this along already. “I think he's just afraid he'll lose you if he does too much too fast.”

“Did he say that?” Rachel's eyes take on a dreamy expression.

And Kurt thinks she's probably a little more drunk than he expected. “It's what he meant, anyway.”

“Oh my god.” Rachel hugs him. “Thank you, Kurt. I was really going to break up with him tomorrow.”

She lets go of him and staggers out of the kitchen, Kurt following her in a slightly more dignified manner. He grins as he sees Rachel lean up to kiss Finn goodnight, a softer expression on her face than he has seen all night.

Finn looks surprised, but at least he stays where he is and doesn't run out of the house. “You're still not staying the night?” he asks as Rachel opens the front door.

“No,” she says. Looking back at him over her shoulder. “But you may call me tomorrow.” Even drunk, she's still just Rachel.

Finn comes over to him when Rachel's gone, grinning so widely Kurt's afraid he will split his skull in half. “Whatever you said to her – thanks, man. It worked.”

He gives Kurt a pat on the shoulder that makes his knees buckle and strolls off in the direction of the living room where the rest of their friends are slowly getting ready to go home.

**

“Should we wake him up?” Blaine asks.

Kurt thinks if he were a little less tired, he wouldn't find this quite as amusing.

Almost everyone has gone home and he's standing in a half-circle with Blaine and Finn around a very firmly asleep Puck, sprawled face-down across the living room carpet, snoring loudly.

“He looks so peaceful,” Kurt says, biting back a laugh.

“Doesn't he? I almost think we should sing him a lullaby,” Blaine agrees.

“Do you think we can just... leave him here?” Finn squints down at his friend.

“It's okay, boys, I've got this,” Lauren pushes them aside, reaching down to grab an arm and a leg and then she's swinging Puck up and over her shoulder and is heading out of the room before any of them can say anything.

“You're not driving, right?” Kurt calls after her. He doesn't want any of them to end up in a car crash tonight.

“Nope. Mike and Tina are waiting outside, they're giving us a ride. They're sober because they were too busy making out to drink.” And with that she's striding toward the front door, Puck's arms limply dangling down her back.

**

“I can't believe we survived this.” Kurt yawns, too tired to even really care about the mess his friends left behind. He will make Finn clean up most of this, anyway. It was his stupid idea after all.

Blaine pulls him into a hug, resting their foreheads together and smiles. “It wasn't too bad, though, was it?”

Kurt smiles back and shakes his head slightly. “It was okay, I guess.”

“And your parents will still be away tomorrow night?”

“They're coming back on Sunday. So yes.”

“Well, then there's plenty of time for Monopoly before then.”

Kurt's smile turns into a grin. “Right. I thought we had decided on Scrabble, though.”

Blaine's head falls against Kurt's shoulder and he yawns. “I'm tired.”

Kurt hesitates a moment before he speaks “You... could... stay over, you know. If you want.”

Blaine nods against his neck and tightens his arms around him a little. “Good thing I have an overnight bag in the car, then.”

Kurt pulls back from him so he can see his face. “And why, may I ask, do you have an overnight bag in your car?”

Blaine actually seems to blush a little and tries to avoid Kurt's gaze, but Kurt cups his face in his hands and makes him look him in the eyes. He feels a grin spreading across his face. “Why do you have an overnight bag in your car?” he repeats.

Blaine sighs and grins back at him. “We had plans for tonight, remember? Before the party happened? I was gonna come over for dinner.”

“Yes, I know.” Kurt nods.

“We were gonna watch a movie together.”

“Correct.”

“Maybe cuddle a little?”

“Well, of course. That was the plan.” Kurt smiles, wishing he weren't so tired.

“And your parents are gone.”

“Yes, I know that, too.”

“So you and me alone in an empty house with _no parents_...” Blaine repeats, looking at him suggestively and just a little bit amused and Kurt feels his eyes widen as he suddenly _gets it._

“Oh.” Right. _“Oh.”_ Of course. “I'm so gonna kill Finn,” he murmurs as he drops his head to Blaine's shoulder, burying his face in his neck.

“Let him clean up the mess from the party first,” Blaine suggests. “Besides, we've still got all of tomorrow night.”


End file.
